Even Heroes can Fall
by A-Darker-Angel
Summary: Just a normal day, or so everyone thought... Slight USUK Sorry the summary sucks, it's actually pretty good if you give it a chance...pleeeease
1. Chapter 1

This will be the beginning of my first Hetalia FF. Please NO hate, flames, or mean words. OKAY :D

Also this Fan Fiction does have references to 9/11.

This is in no way, shape, or form meant to be offensive to anyone.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (but how I wish I did)

Please enjoy. Read and Review :D

**Even Heroes can fall**

Everything was normal in the meeting room, America of course being his loud self and England rambling on about how he raised America better

than that, while Russia sat quietly, smile never leaving his face as he watched the two countries bicker. France of course was flirting with

Canada, while China was discussing trade with Japan.

Germany had already tried once to progress the meeting further than introduction but of course nothing ever goes as planned.

Then suddenly America fell to his knees in agony. "America?! Are you okay?" England tried to help him up but America just brushed him off

mumbling something about Heroes not needing help or something along those lines. But as soon as America stood he fell twice as hard only

this time something strange occurred... America had an opened wound on his right side and when he opened his mouth smoke began to roll

out as if he was on fire from the inside! "America!" England quickly went to his side to help him stand getting blood on not only his hands but

his uniform as well. "Someone help me!" England yelled and the others began to panic finally being aware of what was happening. "VE~

America!" Italy yelled not sure of what to do he looked to Germany, who stared in horror, never before in all of his years has he ever seen

anything like this.

England removed America's bomber jacket as best he could without causing anymore blood to pour from his wound "Here is a first aid kit"

Quickly handing the first aid kit to England, Japan looked into the pained face of his friend. "Thank you Japan" "hai". Canada sitting on the

other side of America watching his brother struggle for air through the smoke pouring out of his lungs. "I'm gonna turn on the T.V" Canada said

in his normal tone trying not to show his panic. "Mon Cher you're brother is in this condition and you want to watch T.V.?" France gave him a

questioning look. "Something must have happened to cause this, so surely it's gotta be on the news" Canada stated sure he'd be able to find

out something about his brothers condition.

"At 8:46 am this morning American Flight 11 from Boston, with 92 passengers aboard struck the North tower at World trade center complex in

New York City." The Television then began to show what looked like scenes from a disaster film, Canada looked to England who was looking at

America with sorrowful eyes wishing he could take away the pain. When suddenly the T.V announcers voice caught everyone's attention. "We

are here live two blocks away from the North Tower that was struck less than 20 minutes ago-*there was then a loud crashing noise coming

from the T.V which was no comparison to the yell of pain coming from America* England looked down to America's side to see not one wound

but two! One on each of his sides and the smoke was now coming out of his nose, while tears ran down his face. It was as if he was feeling all

the pain of the American people at once. If he wasn't a Nation there would be no way he'd be alive right now.

"We have just received word that a second passenger plane has Crashed into the South Tower of The World Trade Center!"

At that moment America had began thrashing wildly as his hands reached up and started to scratch and claw at the flesh of his throat. "Alfred,

Stop that!" England quickly removed both of his hands from his neck in a desperate attempt to keep the American from ripping out his own

throat. "We'll have to retrain him" Canada said as he looked towards America fresh tears in his eyes, at seeing his brother "The World's Hero"

looking so pained and broken. "How do you suppose we do that, aru? With him in this state it might not be the best idea" China piped up.

"He'll continue to thrash like that and tear himself apart if we don't" Germany thinking quickly then proceeded to remove his belt and rap it

around america's left ankle, "Italy, Canada, and France remove your belt's and do exactly as I do" Germany instructed as the three countries

began to tie their belts around America's other limbs. "Now each of you grab a chair and tie the other end of your belt to it. Russia, China,

Japan, and I will all sit in the chairs until his thrashing stops." While everyone was following Germany's instructions, England sat with America's

head in his lap trying as best he could not to cry for is former colony. He began rubbing America's head and hushing him trying to some how

calm the young superpower. His efforts were in vain though as a new wound appeared a large gash on America's stomach.

His pain was felt by everyone in the room at that moment the sound that had left his mouth echoed through the room even though the

Television was still on no one was watching as fresh tears not only ran down America's face but now England's and Canada's as well.

"I- I'm s-sorry, I'm the Hero and I can't even protect my own citizens... I'm so sorry" as he fell into a comatose state. Eyes still open yet painful

to look at.

"What was that America?" England looked to America as his breathing slowed. The once vibrant blue of America's eyes has now been dulled by

the bloodshed of his people. England has felt this pain before, during war but for something like this to happen so out of the blue... It was just

heart-wrenching to see someone so dear to him experience it without warranting it.

Thanks for reading this is chapter 1 of I don't know how many xD Hope you enjoyed Rate and Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

So glad I got some responses to chapter one sorry it took so long to update. This has been a hard story to write since it's my 1st official

story and I'm worried about it not being good...

**Even Heroes can fall**

"What a beautiful day" Alfred exclaimed the sun was shining bright in the sky as he walked through the park.

But suddenly the sky went dark and clouds began to gather near two large buildings. where have i seen those buildings? Alfred began

thinking to himself. Images began running though his mind.

People burning, jumping to their deaths to avoid being burnt alive, he could smell the burning flesh piercing his nostrils. What's happening?!

Alfred fell to the ground clasping his throat as it began to burn. Realization then struck him.

I was at a world meeting, and then I began to feel this intense pain surging through my body. My citizens! He took off running in the direction

of where the clouds were converging. when he looked up he saw a terrifying scene.

Men and women throwing themselves from a burning building, he watched their horrified faces as they came close to the ground. As bodies

began to pile up around him he glanced up again to see what caused such destruction. A plane, an american passenger plane just stuck the

second tower.

_What the fuck?! Who'd would do something like this?!_

Tears began to form at Alfred's face as he watched he couldn't move, he couldn't help, he was subjected to stand there and watch as the

people he swore to protect died around him.

"It's your fault" an eerie voice said behind him, he couldn't turn to look at who spoke. "It's your fault" another voice chimed in. "What do you

mean I didn't have anything to do with this!" Alfred yelled trying to get them to listen as more and more voices began saying the same thing

over and over again. Suddenly a young child covered in blood appeared before him "You didn't protect us" Alfred was struck paralyzed by

those words. "I- I didn't- I'm" Alfred couldn't form the words.

"You let this happen to us" "You did nothing" "It's your fault" So many voices had began to ring through his ears. he couldn't block them out it

seemed when he plugged his ears their words only got louder and more true. He couldn't argue with his citizens, they were right.

He didn't protect them, he wasn't there, it was all his fault... He closed his eyes tightly trying to get away from their dead and dying eyes

praying this was all just a nightmare. It had to be there was no way this could really be happening right? When he opened his eyes again he

was in his bed.

Alfred let out a sigh of relief, then he noticed he was covered in blood, His blood? or his citizens?! "AHHHHHHHH" Alfred began screaming and

thrashing as if to get the blankets off his body. At the foot of his bed stood a large group of people all covered in blood, his screams got louder

as they began chanting "It's all your fault!" they then began getting closer to him and grabbing at his sides and lower chest."AHHHH NO

DON'T!" Alfred screamed as blood started to pour out of his sides.

"ALFRED!" "ALFRED!" "AMERIQUE" "AMERICA-SAN" Those voices, Arthur? Matt? Francis? Kiku? "I'm in here! help someone please!"

The room then went dark a small light was illuminating a small area in the room "Ah, so the hero is now begging for help, thought heroes didn't

need help?" Kiku stood under the light. "Kiku? What are you?" Alfred started but was cut off by a familiar french accent.

"We always knew you were nothing but talk, you even let your citizens down how do you expect to be the Worlds Hero, when you can't even

protect yourself?" "Francis" Alfred said in shock "Why are you two-" He was cut off by a third voice.

"You're nothing but a joke, you talk big, you walk big, but when it comes down to it you're nothing more than a loud, obnoxious, idiot. I can't

believe you were the one to become the superpower between the two of us." Alfred turned around to see his brother staring him down with

pure hatred in his eyes. "Matt, do you really mean that?"

"Of course he means it, they're all true every word you're hearing right now. The utter disdain I hold for you couldn't be expressed through

words" Arthur looked at Alfred from the doorway. "Ever since the American Revolution, my hate for you has ceased to die." "That's not true!

Arthur you told me yourself that you could never come to hate me!" Alfred yelled "I lied." Arthur replied coolly. Alfred fell to his knees as they

continued to mock and ridicule him. "Stop it.. Stop it.. STOP IT!"

"ALFRED! ALFRED WAKE UP!"

Arthur had started to shake him when his screams were first heard. "Alfred wake up! You damned wanker!"

Alfred's eyes shot open when Arthur's knee accidentally brushed his side. "Alfred! You're awake!" Arthur's face lit up. Alfred lifted himself up

careful not to send pain down his torso again. He looked at Arthur face full of worry and happiness. "So it was a dream" he whispered to

himself.

"Alfred? Are you feeling okay? You were screaming in your sleep. Anything you want to talk about?" Arthur asked

"I've been better, I'd rather not think about it right now okay..." Alfred looked away from him as though ashamed to be seen in such a weak

state.

"Arthur?" Alfred said without looking up.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur replied looking at him, eyeing his wounds to make sure they hadn't reopened.

"Could you do something for me?" he finally asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Arthur answered.

"Will you turn on the T.V.?" Alfred asked looking up at him.

"I don't think-" Alfred cut him off, eyes pleading threatening to produce tears.

"Please" Arthur sighed but did as he was asked.

Once the T.V. screen became visible Alfred sat up to get a better look.

"A video clip has just been received from the events that happened earlier this morning" The head news anchor said as the clip played.

The images reminded Alfred of his dreams. He cringed as he saw the second building being struck.

"We saw what we thought was debris, but it was people jumping" A woman's voice rang through the room.

Arthur looked to Alfred as he started shift on the bed.

"Alfred? Maybe we should turn it off-"

"The entire building just collapsed" a man's voice now telling a police dispatch what was happening.

Alfred then got out of the bed and walked up to the television head low as he watched the footage.

"Alfred?" Arthur looked to the man in question. "Alfred you don't need to-"

"Yes I do" Alfred stated firm and sure. "I need to watch this" He said not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Alfred please don't do this to yourself" Arthur stood looking to his former colony.

"Do what to myself?" Alfred said a little aggravated.

"Blame yourself" Arthur now standing beside him, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have done anything t-"

"I could've tried!" Alfred yelled tightening his fists

"Love there was nothing you could've done. you didn't know until it happened!" Arthur raised his voice just short of yelling.

The words in Alfred's dream rang through his head again. "It's your fault" Alfred said barely above a whisper.

"What was that?" Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes as the tears began to flow.

"It's what they keep saying to me" Alfred says as his voice begins to crack.

"Whose they?" Arthur asked holding Alfred's head.

"The citizens... the victims... everyone..." Alfred jerking his head out of Arthur's grasp

"I need some air" Alfred said quickly as he left the room.

"Alfred..." Arthur sighed staring at the door frame.

TBC

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think and constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
